ME AMANDO POR MIM
by Line Sagittarius
Summary: O lendário e temível ladrão do Makai pode não ser tão ameaçador quanto parece...pelo menos para ela. REPOSTADA


_N/A: Repostada em 27/12/11, para facilitar a leitura de todos. Beijo!** LS**_

* * *

**Me Amando Por Mim (**Loving Me 4 Me - Christina Aguilera**)**

* * *

Já se fazia anoitecer em alguma floresta profunda no Makai. Era certo que, à primeira vista, todos achavam aquele misterioso lugar horrendo, sem vida, sem nenhum álibi que encantasse os olhos. Porém, somente os mais sábios demônios conheciam os pequenos paraísos que ali dentro se escondiam.

Em uma região de mangueiras e carvalhos havia um lago, consequente de uma pequena cachoeira, constantemente iluminado por conter uma diversificada espécie de vagalumes que mais pareciam seres encantados, dançando sobre as águas com delicadeza. Dentro do lago, uma bela criatura feminina se banhava, os longos cabelos azuis molhados corriam por sobre suas costas, até atingir a cintura, grudados à tez.

A pele alva e sedosa era delicadamente iluminada por diferentes tons de amarelo, azul, verde... Friccionava algumas folhas secas e sementes pelos braços, pescoço, colo e seios, e ao sentir o aroma das flores daquele lugar, conseguiu se deixar levar apenas pelos pequenos prazeres que o lugar lhe proporcionava. No meio do transe de sensações, ouviu um barulho vindo dos arbustos próximos à margem do lago e, atenta e rápida, emergiu da água e foi em busca de suas vestes que repousavam na grama. Vestiu o yukata de cor negra com uma agilidade incrível, mas foi tudo o que pode fazer, porque logo em seguida uma mão tampou-lhe a boca, enquanto a outra segurou delicadamente seus pulsos em suas costas.

-Eu não pretendo machucá-la. – a voz sussurrou lânguida ao pé do ouvido dela.

Com o coração acelerado e a respiração mais intensa, uma sensação desconhecida começou a tomar conta de seu corpo. Aquela voz era suave, mas ao mesmo tempo soava como um trovão. Ela já sabia de quem se tratava e virou-se para poder ter a certeza de que era quem ela estava imaginando.

Ao ver a imagem de um jovem esguio, alto, com longos cabelos prateados refletindo a água e aquele par de olhos dourados que ela sempre teve o anseio de possuir só para si mesma, parecia não acreditar. Já ouvira falar dele milhares de vezes antes, sendo alertada para ter cautela se algum dia ele ousasse se aproximar. Mas não era aquilo que sentiu ao vê-lo. Sua curiosidade em conhecer o maior ladrão do Makai cara a cara era imensa, apesar de tentar dizer à si mesma várias vezes que aquilo era impossível; ele era um criminoso, e ela uma deusa.

Porém, aquela obsessão de querer vê-lo acabou despertando nela um amor secreto. E agora estava ali, materializado à sua frente. Não importava se ele queria matá-la, seqüestrá-la, ou qualquer coisa que fosse. Só desejava que, antes de tudo, pudesse provar o sabor de ser a presa de um caçador como ele e se sentir viva, o que não sentia há tempos.

-Você é Botan? – ele perguntou, correndo os olhos cintilantes sobre o corpo parcialmente exposto da muher.

Palavras não saíam-lhe da boca e tudo o que conseguiu fazer foi confirmar a pergunta, movendo a cabeça em um gesto afirmativo. Um fino sorriso se formou nos lábios dele; depois de tanto tempo atrás dela, a encontrou da melhor maneira possível. Mas o que uma deusa do Reikai estava fazendo ali?

Assim que se desfez da companhia de Yomi, soube que este construiu o seu reino, chamado Gandara. Por várias vezes tentou adentrar os domínios do reino de seu ex-companheiro para roubá-lo e durante todas essas vezes se deparava com a intrigante imagem de uma bela jovem parada à janela de uma das torres do castelo. Ela era uma simples serva ou representava um cargo importante ali?

-O que faz aqui?

Botan estremeceu com a pergunta. Não podia se entregar e dizer que estava cumprindo uma missão dada pelo Reikai, em parceria com Yomi, por ser extremamente sigilosa. Isso complicaria sua vida de guia espiritual, porque aquela criatura não era qualquer uma que pudesse ser enganada facilmente.

-Esperando o tempo passar. – ela respondeu mecanicamente, torcendo para que a voz saísse concentrada o suficiente para que soasse convincente.

Ele sorriu, satisfeito. Havia encontrado um dos poucos tesouros que ainda não capturara em sua vida de youkai e, como uma ordem súbita estalando em seus pensamentos, deu dois passos adiante, até colar o seu corpo ao dela. As mãos ávidas e fortes envolveram a cintura daquela criatura delicada, fazendo-a encarar os olhos dourados com surpresa. Eles pousaram sobre os cor-de-rosa, transmitindo a mais pura vibração de paixão, indicando que Kurama Youko desejava tê-la como sua.

Abriu o yukata, fazendo-o escorregar pelas curvas torneadas daquele pequeno ser para admirar a beleza presente diante de seus olhos, encarando-a como se realmente fosse um objeto precioso. Ele lambeu os lábios, deixando-os molhados e aquilo foi suficiente para começaram a longa jornada daquela noite. Aproximou o seu rosto do dela, colando os lábios de forma possessiva e urgente. Ela inalou o perfume que o youko exalava, sentindo-se excitada, instigada e tentada.

Entreabriu os lábios para receber a língua atrevida de seu parceiro, que procurava a dela com desespero. Vagarosamente, enlaçou os braços no pescoço dele, trazendo-o para dentro do lago. Não se desgrudaram até precisarem de fôlego. Com aquela pequena folga, em frações de segundos, ele se livrara de suas vestes.

_Nunca pensei que eu cederia com tanta vontade para alguém_

_com a habilidade de me libertar,_

_que faz com que eu seja eu mesma_

_E me faz querer dizer..._

Uma das mãos que antes segurava com força a cintura dela subiu em direção à um seio, acariciando cada milímetro de sua pele. O jovem sorriu satisfeito quando percebeu que os mamilos estavam enrijecidos e, com o polegar, brincou com um deles, fazendo desenhos de círculos, arrancando da garota um gemido agudo. Começou a beijar o pescoço, o colo,até terminar seu rastro, beijando os seios, sugando-os.

Ela agarrou os longos cabelos prateados, perdendo totalmente o controle quando sentiu um dedo do rapaz dentro de si, seguido de um movimento de vai e vem inacreditável,deixando-a muito excitada. Mas havia algo que a impedia de dar prazer ao seu parceiro, e ela se lembrou disso, deslizando uma das mãos pelo corpo dele, até alcançar seu membro por debaixo d'água. Sorriu satisfeita quando percebeu o efeito que ela conseguia causar no youko e continuou com aquela pequena tortura delicadamente, não tinha pressa alguma. Sentiu a respiração de Kurama aumentar e quis imitá-lo beijando seu pescoço, sentindo o calor da pele dele em sua língua. Naquele instante, já não agüentava mais esperar.

_...Seus lábios, seus olhos, seu sorriso, seu beijo,_

_fazem parte de mim._

_Você me agrada, me completa e me preenche,_

_como uma melodia._

_Sua alma, seu fluxo, sua juventude_, _sua verdade _

_é a simples prova_

_de que nós fomos feitos pra ficarmos juntos._

_Mas a melhor qualidade que está me prendendo,_

_é que você está me amando por mim._

Induziu a garota até as pedras da cachoeira, encostando seu delicado corpo em uma pedra côncava enquanto ajeitava seu quadril, aproveitando para penetrá-la no mesmo momento em que fazia isso.

Ao sentir ele dentro de si, Botan gemeu alto e as sensações boas foram distribuídas em cada movimento, inicialmente lentos e sensuais, que gradativamente se transformaram em rápidos e selvagens.

Ela enlaçou o corpo dele com as pernas bem torneadas, como se não quisesse jamais interromper aquela dança erótica. Os gemidos e as respirações ofegantes eram a trilha sonora daquele momento de luxúria e, quando sentiu que não conseguiria mais esperar, enterrou sua face na curva do pescoço de Botan, massageando o ponto mais sensível dela, enquanto dava continuidade às investidas.

Ambos chegaram ao êxtase juntos, como se fossem um corpo só em perfeito sincronismo. Os pensamentos ainda estavam desorganizados, os corações acelerados e tudo demorou um pouco para voltar ao normal.

Kurama sentou-se sobre a pedra, trazendo Botan junto consigo, envolvendo-a em seus braços. Permaneceram em silêncios naquele estado por longos minutos, o que a fez ponderar sobre algumas coisas. Não entendia o por quê dos outros sentirem tanto medo de Kurama Youko. Para ela, não demonstrava ser ameaçador, e sentiu na pele exatamente o contrário; ele era carinhoso, atencioso e cuidadoso. Enquanto se perdia nos pensamentos, ele sorriu ao notar o quanto ela era linda e depositou pequenos beijos em seus lábios, fazendo-a suspirar.

Eles não teriam todo o tempo do mundo para ficarem juntos, e Botan sentiu uma pontada de tristeza no coração ao saber que talvez jamais veria o jovem youko novamente.

_É incrível como algo tão doce_

_chegou e transformou minha vida, _

_fui beijada pelo destino. _

_O céu veio e me salvou,_

_um anjo foi colocado a meus pés._

_Isto não é comum,_

_ele está me amando por mim._

Mesmo com os olhos fechados, estava mais acordada do que nunca. O calor do corpo dele a deixava mais calma, fazia se sentir segura. Embora soubesse que ela era apenas uma amante para ele, quando estava para adormecer escutou um sussurro fraco escapar dos lábios de Kurama, quase como se quisesse contar um segredo:

-Eu te amo...


End file.
